Somewhere
by Lou98
Summary: Melanie has re-awoken and is happy to be back with Jamie and Jared. But she still misses Wanda. This is the story of what happened after the end of The Host, Melanie's P.O.V.


**Hey Guys, This is my new story! It was intended to be a one-shot but I really want to continue it, so I hope you like it! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Host, or Somewhere form West Side Story.**

* * *

**Somewhere**

**Chapter 1**

**Melanie's P.O.V.**

The dull ache in the back of my head subsides, the more conscious I become. I can hear muffled voices around me, but I still don't have the strength to open my eyes. I feel the weight of some ones hand in mine, probably Jamie's or Jared's. I immediately search for Wanda, but of course she's not here. She's dead. There is a small smidge of hope in me that, Doc saved Wanda instead of letting her die, but I know Doc is always true to his word.

I stretch, testing my limbs, and find they all in good working order. I still can't find the strength to open my eyes, but the muffled voices become clearer and I'm able to make out Jared's and Doc's hushed tones. I try to tune them out, so I can put all my focus on trying to open my heavy eyelids. However my mind strays to Wanda.

I'll miss her; she became so much more than a friend to me. She was more like my sister. After sharing my body with her for a year, it will take me awhile, to get used to not having her inside my head. Words cannot describe how I grew to love her. She was everything good and pure, unlike me.

I don't want to wake up, not yet. I still need time to compose myself. How will the others react to me? They'll be glad I suppose that Wanda's gone. Not all of them, there will be a few which will mourn her, like I will. But they will go on, whereas I will always have the knowledge, that I indirectly killed her. If I were not so strong, she would have been able to go on teaching and living her life.

Two people, I do not want to face are Aunt Maggie and Sharon. They behaved appallingly towards Wanda and if they think I'll treat them like family again they have another thing coming. And what about Kyle, ne tried to kill Wanda! Will they expect me to treat him with respect? When all I really want to do is slap, punch and kick him so hard he won't be able to remember his own name. And Ian, I will never be able to look at Ian again, knowing that he loved her and she loved him, and I'm the reason they can't be together.

I could have never repaid her for what she's done for me. She's given me back my body, my relationship with my brother, the love of my life. However I will always resent the fact she left behind all the people that had grown too love her as much as I do, did.

* * *

Mind drifts from Wanda to Jared. I can feel his rough, but at the same time soft hand in mine. Every now and then he'll squeeze my hand, but I feel too emotionally drained too respond. It didn't occur to me until now how much I've missed his touch. I mean yes I felt it but through Wanda. The fire that was there when I felt his touch second hand is still there. However now I'm experiencing it first-hand again and the fire is burning stronger than before. I hear Doc tell Jared he'll be back soon, and moments later I hear Doc's footsteps walking away. As soon as Doc is gone Jared begins softly talking to me,

"Mel, please come back to me."

"I love you so much, and Jamie can't wait to see you, the real you again."

"Please Mel, please." His voice loses its optimism and becomes more desperate. The desperation breaks my heart in two, but I still can't find the strength to open my eyes, let alone talk. He gives up trying to talk to me and resorts to humming to keep himself occupied. I immediately recognise the tune he is humming. It's my favourite song. I remember my mother singing it to me when I was younger.

* * *

_"Come on Mel, bed time." Mother said as she walked into my room. _

_"No!" I whined, "I'm not sleepy!" She just laughed and sat on the end of my bed. _

_"Well," She mused, "If you snuggle down I'll sing you a lullaby to get you sleepy." I nodded my head vigorously, and she began to sing._

_There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere a place for us._

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere._

_There's a time for us,_

_Some day a time for us,_

_Time together with time to spare,_

_Time to look, time to care,_

_Some day._

_Somewhere._

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere . . ._

_There's a place for us,_

_A time and place for us._

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow,_

_Some day,_

_Somewhere_

_My eyelids became droopy and she kissed me on the head and turned out the light._

* * *

Later I found out the song was from an old Musical called West Side Story. I didn't think about the song for years. I thought about it again when I met Jared. Although I loved the lyrics, I could never relate to them, but now I could, I knew exactly what they meant.

I felt that hope that someday that we would be able to stop running and just settle down and be together. One day Jared caught me humming it under my breath, he recognised it. He laughed, pulled me close and said it was our song. He told me I should never give up hope, because someday he would find a way for us to be together in constant fear.

"Somewhere." I whisper, the name of the song, without opening my eyes.

"Mel?!" His voice rises in surprise.

"Hold my hand and we're halfway there." I say, as I give his hand a squeeze. The memory finally made me find the strength within myself to open my eyes and I'm greeted with Jared's deep chocolate eyes gazing down at me.

"Hold my hand and I'll take you there." He finishes. I tentatively reach up and place my palm against his cheek. He smiles and the sparkle that I haven't seen in a long time has returned in his eyes.

"It's really you?" He asks, and I nod. He smiles so wide I think it might tear his face. I sit up, forgetting all the aches and pains and lunch myself into his arms. He holds me close, breathing me in, I nuzzle into his neck.

"I love you." We repeat to each other, over and over, for all the times we haven't said it in the past year. He kisses my collar bone, my neck, the sensitive spot behind my ear lobe and gradually he makes his way to my lips. Then we kiss, our first proper kiss, in a year.

It starts of slow, full of emotion, then the fire that burns in both our veins takes over and the kisses become rougher; full of desire and passion. My heart and lungs feel like they're about to burst, when Doc's loud cough breaks us apart. I spring off Jared's lap, that I wasn't aware I'd moved onto and hop back onto my bed.

"Good to see you've woken up Melanie." He says, avoiding eye contact. I nod.

"You seem to be fine, but I'll check you over anyway." He says and I see Jared smirk, so I kick him.

"Jared, why don't you make yourself useful and go get Jamie, I'm sure he wants to see his sister." Doc says playfully. Jared hesitates; I can tell that Jared doesn't want to let me out of his sight.

"I'll be fine." I say and he leaves. As soon as he is out of my sight, a sudden sinking feeling takes over me, like I've forgotten something important. A strangled cry escapes my lips when, I realise the thing I'd forgotten was Wanda. Jared comes running straight back in. He takes me in his arms and I sob into his chest.

"What did you do to her?" He yells at Doc.

"Nothing Jared, he did nothing, it's me!" I wail.

"Sh, it's okay," He soothes, "What's you?"

"I forgot her." I stammer in-between sobs, "I forgot Wanda, how could I forget her, I was just overcome about seeing you again. Did I miss it, did I miss her burial? Was she in pain, when she died?" I ask a million and one questions. Jared waits until I've calmed down a bit to talk to me.

"Look, at me Mel." He says and I raise my head to look him in the eyes.

"Wanda is not dead." He says slowly, so I can take it in.

"What Doc, you promised, you gave her your word." I say, shocked. Doc gives out a low chuckle.

"Jared made me see sense." Doc said with a hint of sarcasm, and daggers at Jared.

"Come on Doc" Jared Protests, "You knew I was not going to use it." I decide to ignore what Jared said and get back to the more important issue at hand.

"So Wanda is still alive?" I ask for reassurance. And they both nod.

"Jared's plan is to wait until you're feeling up to it and go out on a raid so you can find a suitable body for Wanda." Doc says.

"Where is she?" I ask and Jared lets me go so I can see her tank. I breathe a sigh of relief and start to cry again. Now I know everything is going to be alright, I feel my eyelids becoming heavy and I feel that I can sleep easy. Jared sees me become tired and picks me up.

"Doc, can I take her back to our room now?" He asks, and Doc nods. I'm aware of Jared carrying me down the familiar route to our room.

Technically it's his and Jamie's room, but I get the feeling Jared will kick Jamie out tonight and he will be expected to stay with Brandt for a long while. Gently, he lays me down on the mattress and lies down next to me. I snuggle deeper into his chest, and sigh in contentment, I'm back and Wanda is safe. Jared places soft kisses in my hair and whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

"I love you Mel," He whispers, "Now that I've got you back, I'm never letting you go." I fall unconscious listening to his voice, and relishing his warmth and for once, I fear nothing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Like I said, it was intended to be a one shot, but I want to continue on on with it, so drop me a review and let me know what you think :) **

**Thanks for reading this, I'm quite proud of it! Please review, I really want to know if you think I should continue :D **

**Thanks guys xox**


End file.
